Anthrax, poison of love?
by Kuraiyami
Summary: {Im not an native English speaker} We all know Season 4 Episode 24. But what if the Anthrax did a lot more to Morgan and Reid, than just poison one of them?
1. Bad luck

**This is the translated version of "Anthrax, Gift der Liebe?". As you can see I'm not an native English speaker, so, tell me if I suck, or am bearable.**

**Thanks to buddyboots, who asked me to translate it. /hail her (hope I got the right pronoun) Hail her on your knees!/**

**Have fun :D**

**.**

"What's up, Baby Girl?"

The dark skinned FBI-Agent held the phone to his ear, while running his fingers through his - sadly -non-existent Hair. He couldn't stop himself from grinning, even though the situation was very serious, and looked up to the warming sun, that bathed the well-kept garden into pleasant light.

An Outsider could think, that the armed guy wasn't here to stop a psychopath, that tried to wipe out humanity with airborne poison, but to search for a good place to start a Barbecue or something.

Garcia's warble voice answered him immediately: "Your friendly neighborhood Oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service. Darling, his laboratory… There's neither Anthrax nor its antidote…! They didn't even find Meth there, what's kind of a pity, because…"

"Its clean? You sure? Oh man…" Derek Morgan theoretically had cut off the woman, but the caring tone to his voice was enough for her to accept that. That's why Penelope hugged herself with pleasure, and leaned back in her stool at the "cave". She wasn't on field work. Actually she never was. Hackers were almost like Vampires, avoiding bright places, and everyone knew that. Yeah, she had been working towards that medic-studium, but then she failed, and that's why she sat here, helping profilers to find horrible Persons and get them into the place they deserved.

To hell.

Well most of the time to jail, but hell sounded a lot better to the Blonde.

Garcia quickly made a pout, that made her ubiquitous smile disappear for a second, but then she returned back to work, brightly grinning as always.

„Let's see…"

The usual toot permeated the Phone as he hung up, and pushed the Machine back into his pocket. Then he turned around with the words "Hehj, Reid, Gracia says th…" , but the young Doctor already had met his antimatter.

_/Where the heck is this Kid again?/_

He called out once: „Reid?" Morgan turned around again: "Reid?!" His voice became louder, more panicked, and now he started to jog into the direction in which the Genius probably disappeared.

He passed a shrub of roses, which - without doubt - were all unique beautiful, but he wouldn't have given them his attention anyway, so he just continued heading to the little house.

A sliding door made out of glass awaited him there, and directly lead into the secret Laboratory. It was opened wide enough to leave the person he searched for through, (that slim b*stard) but if he himself wanted to get in there, he presumably had to open it a little bit m… The Agent left out a relieved breath, as he saw the Object of his desire (hihi, ambiguous). "Reid!" The brown haired man suddenly turned around in a flash, and closed the door, what nudged the older one to amusedly raise his eyebrows.

But then he realized what his partner shouted, and a step wrinkle appeared on his forehead.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?! Get lost!" Was that… Panic, in Spencers voice?

"Wha…? Leave me in!" The quiet click of a door being locked was the last and horrifying sound, of what awaited Derek now. The Genius took his hand from the door, and looked up, in which his gaze met with the older ones.

Morgan noticed the pure essential fear in his eyes. But not the fear, of what could happen to the Doctor himself… no… It was the fear that his partner could've gotten in contact with the air inside of this strange room.

„Im sorry."

The glance of the man digressed, and then his pupils widened in shock, as he saw the broken test tube, leaking strange white powder, in the middle of the laboratory.

Anthrax.

_/Fuck./_


	2. Fear and Silence

**So this is Chap. 2**

**Have fun :D**

.

A cool drought blew through the aseptic room

The young Doctor strolled through the lab, and seemed to be bored, but he always looked like that, when he got an first impression of his surroundings.

His vigilant glance explored everything systematical, orderly, almost like an Computer, that calculated some number sequences. But actually it only needed a faint sound to tear him out of his Concentration.

It was very quiet, and high-pitched, so it obviously had to be a little Object, made out of glass, probably. Spencer looked down, to check from what it had been triggered.

And then he blinked in irritation.

Indeed it only was a test tube he had accidentally hit - like he supposed - but the white powder that was leaking out of it was kinda familiar and…

_/This cannot be happening./_

He looked around, hoping to find evidence, that he had gotten everything wrong, but then his face went pale. Now he knew, where the cool drought came from.

An air conditioner.

He wasn't called Genius for nothing, but everyone needs some time, to realize, what just happened to him. Even a Genius wasn't apart from that.

And if it wouldn't be against his Character, Reid would've cursed loudly.

(I won't explain what specific words he thought about, 'cause it would make this text non-family suitable.)

At this rate the man needed some Seconds, until he fully understood what was going on, and after he finally knew, a sound, that, if it had lived, might had been a lough, escaped his throat.

Do you know, what he thought in this way to short but also way to long lasting Moment?

No, he didn't revise his live, that went past his inner-eye, and also there was no bright light, which so many religious people described after near-death experiences. It maybe was, because he wasn't dying just now. There was still some time left, until he would…

Thanks to his eidetic memory, he only had one Wikipedia Article in his mind. And you might know, what its issue was. One of the most normal and commonplace things on this world.

_Fear._

„Reid?"

_Fear is an unpleasant emotion induced by a threat perceived by living entities, which causes a change in brain and organ function and ultimately a change in behavior, such as running away, hiding or freezing from traumatic events. Fear may occur in response to a specific stimulus happening in the present, or to a future situation, which is perceived as risk to health or life, status, power, security, or in the case of humans wealth or anything held valuable. The fear response arises from the perception of danger leading to confrontation with or escape from /avoiding the threat (also known as the fight-or-flight response), which in extreme cases of fear (horror and terror) can be a freeze response or paralysis._

„Reid?"

He couldn't just say, that Wikipedia was wrong, even if it actually was with a rate of 98 Percent per Article, which was measured 2002. He just didn't fully agree with the author of this text, because this guy had forgotten something very important.

„Reid?!"

The young doctor knew that he felt panic, or at least_ fear_, but somehow the Definition didn't fit with his own feelings. This nausea, that plagued his stomach, or the knot that started to appear in his thorax. How about the loud ponding, which occurred in his temples, and was worse than any headache he ever had? But this time all of those feelings didn't daze him, no. They all helped him to see clear.

„Reid!"

Spencer twirled. It was his Teammate. Derek, and in this moment Reid knew for sure, what he felt, and how he could make this unpleasant hurt go away, an never come back.

„Morgan? What are you doing here? Get lost!"

„Wha…? Let me in!" The lack of understanding in his friends' voice didn't matter. The Genius immediately started to fumble the door latch, and left out a relived breath as he managed to lock it. Afterwards he looked up, to chek if the other man really didn't receive some of the poison. But except of the step wrinkle that appeared on his forehead, he seemed to be perfectly ok.

„Im sorry." Exclaimed Reid, before he could hold back.

And then he noticed the slight grasp in the eyes of the older one. The pupils widened, and his mouth opened in disbelieve, so it was very easy to notice that he now fully understood, why the other FBI-Agent had acted so harsh.

The doctor showed a slight, kind of sad and weak grin.

_/This guy really is to good for this world. How he blames himself, even if he has nothing to do with this Situation_

_Also he would stand here and do nothing, like I do./_

The lanky young man sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, but then he shook his head vigorously, smiled towards his friend one last time, to show him, that everything was under his control (what it obviously wasn't), and turned back towards the lab.

If he already was about to snuff it, he could as well search for something useful in this bizarre place, and make sure, that this sick fanatic wouldn't be able to fulfill his war-scenario-dreams.

After this tough he coughed fort the first time.

.

.

.

Do you know, how it feels when your heart stops beating, and everything around you suddenly remains? When you want to run, to say something, or even scream, but you just can't? This second that feels like a sanctuary? This second that changes your point of view? This one god damn second that confronts you with the same tough again and again, until you almost loose it?

_/I should've been the one that got infected./_

Derek Morgan stood motionless besides the Van and covered his mouth, to stop the sound, which came out of his throat, from escaping. His boss Hotch and co-worker Emily were there too, and although they both were just as shocked as he was about the incident, they couldn't understand why the Chocolate-god (original Name – Penelope Garcia) was so troubled. He walked around in circles and always repeated this one sentence, as if it was incised to his mind.

"I should've been that…"

JJ was in Garcia's cavern. Up to now nobody had had the guts to inform them, until Morgan took out his Smartphone - once again – and selected her number. Shortly after the usual tone started to sound, he looked like he wanted to smash it on the ground, but before he did that the call was picked up.

Immediately a carefree and happy voice sounded trough the speaker.

„Penelope's house of *how may I save your ass today?*" She sounded so cheerful, that he had to gulp a few times, to make sure that he didn't vomit on the asphalt.

„Baby Girl…" Although he just had used her pet name, she already cut him off.

"Oh no, I totally know this voice! I don't wanna hear bad news. Garcia doesn't like it, if her doves flutter back home wounded!"

"Garcia…"

„What is it? Was somebody shot? Were you shot? Derek Morgan! Move your hell sexy ass to the next hospital, or I will spank you, until you can't sit right for a month!"

"It's Reid…"

…

…

„Oh…"

…

…

Suddenly her voice became lots softer, and the women in here shined through: "What did our little genius boy do this time, huh?"

Her sigh was resigned, seemingly she remembered the times her adored god almost got himself killed, just to save the younger and ingenuous Doctor out of the bad guys fangs.

" He is infected…"

Silence.

At the other End of the line a blonde woman with a pen between her teeth sat on a revolving chair, that was slightly tilted to the right.

She had crossed her legs, wore an extravagant hairstyle, and stopped the vigorous picking on her keyboard. Why? Well that's simple.

Because she really didn't expect that.

JJ had been gone to get some coffee for both of them, but now stood right behind Penelope, and almost dropped one of the cups, with the steaming liquid inside of it.

She had heard Morgan.

But she didn't want to believe it.

Penelope swallowed, and already in this early Moment some tears appeared on the sides of her eyes. Nevertheless she started to lough, but it sounded more fitting for a dying animal, that cried for help, than for such an strong and independent Blonde.

„Tell me, that you're joking."

„Im sorry."

Derek Morgan repeated the last words, he would ever hear from Spencer Reid, and hung up.


End file.
